Waiting for
by NatssY
Summary: -¿Nunca volverá a ser lo mismo, verdad? -No. Mi posible final. Situado años después de la séptima temporada.


**Fandom:** House.

**Disclaimer: **nada me pertenece y todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro blabla.

**Pairing: **Huddy.

**Spoilers**: spoilers del final de la séptima temporada.

**Resumen:** -¿Nunca volverá a ser lo mismo, verdad? -No.

**Comentarios:** Después de los acontecimientos del final de la séptima temporada y de las últimas noticias sobre LE, decidí escribir lo que para mí, hoy por hoy y desde hace mucho tiempo, sería el final de House.

Y los puntos son porque años después y sin saber todavía por qué, fanfiction sigue ignorando mis intentos de espacios entre párrafos.

**Dedicatorias:** a Honey. Porque dos horas hablando con ella de la serie al sol de Bcn se me hicieron cortas y me recordaron lo que un día fue este fandom para mí.

_**Waiting for.**_

.

._**  
><strong>_

Hacía unos 10 minutos que todos se habían ido cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse, pero no giró la cabeza; siguió mirando al hueco que había delante suya, cada vez menos visible por los ladrillos que lo estaban tapando.

Los pasos se pararon. Escuchó un suspiro. Y por primera vez en dos días, no se sintió solo.

-Él habría odiado esto –dijo la voz entrecortada de Lisa Cuddy, un par de metros detrás.

-Lo sé. Fue su madre la que se empeñó –contestó Wilson, siempre con la vista fija en la pequeña pared que se estaba formando.

-Entonces odiará también a su madre –señaló la Decana.

Casi lo hace sonreír.

Se dio la vuelta y lo primero que pensó al verla fue que parecía cargar con 10 años más desde la última vez que la había visto: la semana pasada.

-Gracias por venir –dijo James, intentando no llorar.

-No he venido por ti –confesó ella arrugando la cara en un gesto de claro disgusto por lo que acababa de decir.

Aquello sí lo hizo sonreír.

-No pensé que lo harías.

-Ni yo pensé en hacerlo –reveló. –Me mandaron los pies.

-Pies malos –bromeó Wilson, moviendo el dedo.

-Siento haber llegado tarde. Tenía que dejar a Rachel con alguien y…

-Has llegado en el momento justo –la interrumpió Wilson. Volvió a mirar al hueco, del que ya casi no se veía nada. –Tienes cuatro ladrillos para despedirte –señaló al conserje que estaba creando la pared que separaba a los vivos de los muertos.

Lisa pareció ser consciente por primera vez de donde estaba. Asintió con la cabeza, tragó saliva al mirar el lugar y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, como solía hacerlo siempre que se trataba de él.

-No puedo –admitió, un par de minutos después. –No puedo…

Wilson, también con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo.

-Supongo que las despedidas nunca se os dieron bien.

-Supongo que no –sonrió ella.

.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

.

-Voy a poner el último –dijo el conserje-, ¿quieren decir algo antes?

Wilson miró a Cuddy, Cuddy miró a Wilson y ambos negaron a la vez con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que no le hayamos dicho ya –indicó James.

Y el último ladrillo fue colocado bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos mejores amigos.

.

-¿Nunca conseguiremos deshacernos de él, verdad? –preguntó Wilson, observando su nombre en la sepultura, 10 minutos después.

-Estrelló su coche en mi comedor y estoy aquí. ¿Tú qué crees? –medio sollozó, medio rió Cuddy.

-¿Qué sí? –ironizó.

-Que no.

-Eso suponía –chascó la lengua.

El conserje colocó un par de ramos de flores y una vela que había alrededor del nicho y se despidió con un breve saludo, pero ellos parecían ser incapaces de irse de allí.

-Te quería –subrayó James.

-Lo sé. –murmuró. –Y yo a él. Y a ti –añadió mirándolo y sonriendo mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por su cara.

-Pero más a él, ya lo sé –se burló Wilson rodando los ojos.

-Pero más a él… -repitió Cuddy en un susurro.

-Si estuviera aquí… -comenzó Wilson.

-Si estuviera aquí nos diría que parecemos idiotas y que no hemos perdido el tiempo –lo interrumpió, señalando la pose en la que estaban: Wilson abrazándola y ella apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Sonrió de nuevo, totalmente convencido de que ésas serían sus palabras.

-Deberíamos irnos –mencionó, fijándose en la hora por primera vez desde que había llegado.

-Te acompaño al coche –se ofreció Cuddy.

Empezaron a caminar separados, pero en algún momento de los 400 metros que tenían que recorrer, volvieron a la postura que tenían delante de la tumba. A menos de 3 metros del coche, Wilson la apretujó con el brazo que la rodeaba y le dio un beso cariñoso y salado en los rizos.

Cuando llegaron al coche, pudo ver reflejado su dolor en la mirada de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Wilson estiró el brazo para secarle con los dedos un par de gotas, como si no se diera cuenta de que tenía unas iguales rodando por sus mejillas, y Cuddy le agarró la mano y se la besó justo antes de apoyarla en su cara, gesto que parecía reconfortarlos mientras se observaban llorar.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así: sollozando, reconociendo y consolando a partes iguales. Pero el tiempo pasó, y en algún momento consiguieron sobreponerse y Wilson por fin abrió la puerta del coche.

-¿Nos vemos la semana que viene? –le preguntó James cuando estaba entrando.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene –asintió ella.

-¿Nunca volverá a ser lo mismo, verdad? –articuló Wilson, totalmente vencido, sentado en el asiento del conductor y agarrando el volante como si fuese un salvavidas.

-No –le respondió ella. –Pero no puede ser peor. Ni mejor –agregó con la vista perdida.

Cuddy suspiró por tercera vez en esa tarde, le cerró la puerta del coche y lo miró intentando mostrarse fuerte. Wilson bajó la ventanilla para hablar.

–Nos vemos la semana que viene –repitió. -¿Tengo que llevar algo?

-Con que lleves la cabeza es suficiente –se mofó ella, consiguiendo la última sonrisa en muchos días.

Sin esperar más respuesta, arrancó el coche, metió la marcha y se alejó mientras le decía "hasta luego" con la mano por fuera de la ventanilla.

Y no llegues tarde –lo regañó a gritos.

Wilson hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano.

.

.

Cuddy empezó a caminar. Los tacones se le hundían en la hierba, pero no parecía importarle. En menos de un minuto, volvía a estar delante de él. De lo que quedaba de él.

Sacó un papel del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo apretó fuerte entre los dedos, como si aquél fuese su mayor tesoro en la vida.

"Gregory House", leyó en la sepultura.

Su "Gregory House".

Desarrugó el papel amarillento y pudo ver las dos líneas escritas en él; una antigua y una nueva. Una de sus tantas lágrimas cayó en la hoja, y ella rápidamente usó su manga para secarse el resto. Se había prometido no llorar. No al hacer aquello. Nadie llora si no hay despedida.

Se acercó al nombre y lo tocó, letra a letra.

"Gregory House".

Cogió la vela y dejó el papel debajo, de manera que ésta lo sujetara.

"Gregory House".

Luego la encendió.

"Gregory House".

Espero a que la primera gotita de cera cayese sobre el papel.

"Gregory House".

"_Aquél sería su secreto."_

"_El secreto de ambos."_

"Gregory House".

"_El secreto de nuestras vidas__, Greg."_

"_El más íntimo de sus sentimientos."_

"Gregory House".

"_Lo más profundo de nuestro amor."_

_.  
><em>

Antes de que la sexta gota cayese, ella ya estaba dentro del coche. Cuando la decimosexta golpeó, ella ya estaba con su hija Rachel. A mitad de la vela, tocaba dormir. Y dos días después, cuando la madre de House pasó por allí, ya no se podía entender nada de lo que traía aquella nota.

Pero a ella no le hacía falta. Lisa Cuddy no olvidaba sus promesas. Y sabía que él tampoco.

.

.

"_Volveré."_ Le escribió House casi 30 años atrás.

"_Te estaré esperando."_ Le contestó Cuddy antes de bajarse del coche en el cementerio. _"Ayer, hoy, mañana y siempre."_


End file.
